What A Ending
by disneymemories1
Summary: The Story Of The End Sequel/ It's been a year since A&A and R5 have ended and everything has changed. (RE-UPLOAD THE STORY)
1. Putting The Band Back Together

**Chapter 1: Putting The Band Back Together**

* * *

**Hello guys someone might try to take The Story Of The End down so I wanted to wright the sequel soon**

**Staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Tyson Marano - Lynch, Rydel Ratliff, Ellington Ratliff, Sally Ratliff, Riker Lynch, Vanessa Marano, Rocky Lynch, Mackenzie Fisher, Maia Mitchell, Ryland Lynch**

**Couples Pairing: Raura, Rydellington, Rianessa, Rocky/Mackenzie, Rockaia**

**Little Children: Tyson (1), Sally (1)**

* * *

It's been a year since R5 and Austin and Ally have ended but if you are wondering if everyone's careers have ended Ross have his own solo career now, Laura does not really do acting like she used to because her and Ross take care of Tyson but she has guest appearance on Switched At Birth, Rydel and Ratliff do not really act, or do music since R5 ended because they have got married and they take care of there child Sally, After that little affair that happen with him and Maia went on Riker met a girl named Vanessa she's Laura's older sister, Laura and Ross put those together, Rocky has got over Maia he met a girl named Mackenzie.

* * *

One day Ross walked into Ratliff and Rydel's house...

Ratliff: Hey Ross

Ross: Hey Ratliff where's Rydel

Ratliff: She went to the store and she took Sally with her

Ross: Can I talk to you about something.

Ratliff: Yeah sure

Ross: I think we should get the band back together

Ratliff: Why do you think that.

Ross: A year ago alot of things were going on in our lives

Ratliff; Okay but you have to ask everyone else

Ross: Okay see you later

Ross walks up to Rocky's house and the Ross walks in and he sees Rocky kissing his girlfriend and then Rocky realized

that Ross was there so he stops and the girl that Rocky was kissing what not his girlfriend Mackenzie it was Maia.

Ross: Maia?

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: I Will Keep Your Secret**

**This Chapter Staring: Ross Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Rocky Lynch, Maia Mitchell**

**Couples Pairing: Rockaia**


	2. I Will Keep Your Secret

**Chapter 2: I Will Keep Your Secret**

* * *

**Anyone who wonders if this is the The Story Of The End sequel it is.**

* * *

Ross: Rocky ... You were

Rocky takes Ross a side

Ross: You were just making out with Maia .. But what about Mackenzie

Rocky: But there something about Maia

Ross: Why wont you just break up with Mackenzie

Rocky: I can't

Ross: I need to tell you something

Rocky: Yeah

Ross: Me and Ratliff want the band to come back together

Rocky: Okay

Ross: Yes

Rocky: So will you keep this secret

Ross: Fine

Laura was at home and she was at home with Tyson in her hand and she's watching Austin and Ally

Laura thinking: I love watching Austin and Ally it make me remember all the good times we had and

I have not seen Calum and Rani since Tyson was born and we never finish Austin and Ally I

think Austin and Ally fans deserves a Season 4 instead of watching re-runs on Disney Channel

after Tyson was born they did offer Me and Ross to do a Season 4 but we told it's not a wright

time but there's a problem that I should tell Ross about me being pregnant. I going to tell

him when he gets home tonight.

Ross runs into the house and all happy and jumpy

Laura: what's wrong

Ross: The band is back together!

Laura: Ross there's something I need to tell you

Ross: Yes

* * *

**I just realized in the last story in chapter 2 Laura was pregnant there will be a Raura baby**

**Couples Pairing In This Chapter: Rockaia, Raura**

**This Chapter Is Staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Tyson Marano-Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Maia Mitchell**

**Next Chapter: R5 Back & More Secrets**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hello guys I hope you enjoy this story more chapters coming soon ...**


	3. R5 Back & More Secrets

**Chapter 3: R5 Back & More Secrets**

* * *

Today is the day of the first R5 rehearsal

R5 starts singing I Can't Forget About You (I DON'T NOT OWN THIS SONG R5 AND HOLLYWOOD RECORDS DO)

Oh no, here we go  
Hear your voice on the radio  
Like every single song is about you, uh

Every sec that we spent  
Like cement stuck up in my head  
Got me so distracted and confused

Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
Feels like you crashed into my life  
I keep on losin' track of time  
I'm so messed up, yeah

I'm so messed up!

I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name?

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
Ooh ooh oh (forget about you)

Think that it's comin' back  
Something about the time we had  
Wish that we would've been recordin'

So right, super tight  
Can't recall a thing last night  
But woke up with a smile in the morning

Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
Feels like you crashed into my life  
I keep on losin' track of time  
I'm so messed up, yeah

I'm so messed up!

I can't remember what I did tonight (did tonight)  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name? (excuse me what's my name)

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
Ooh oh oh forget about you  
Forget about you

I just can't forget about you  
(Yeah, you, you, you)  
Forget about you  
(Oh, I just can't forget about you)

Which way is up? Which way is down?  
Can't stop this room from spinning 'round  
I'm floating high, high off the ground  
Caught in my head, can't get you out

I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name? (oh oh ohhhh)

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
(Ooh ooh oh) ooh forget about you

I just can't forget about you (ooh oh ooh)  
Forget about you

Oh, woah  
Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, whoah, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

Laura: Ross can I talk to you for a second

Ross: What is it

Laura: I'm pregnant

Ross was shocked for a second then he hugs Laura

Ross: I love you

Laura: I love you too

With Ratliff

Ratliff walks outside after rehearsal

Some guy push Ratliff into a fence

The guy: Where's my money!

Ratliff: I don't have your money right now!

The guy puts a gun to Ratliff's head

* * *

**Aww poor Ratliff**

**Couples Pairing In This Chapter: Raura**

**P.S. I wanna gonna have Ross act like a jerk over this and Riker comfort Laura and have a little Riaura moment .**

**YAY! There's gonna be a second Raura baby!**

**This Chapter Staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Ellington Ratliff**


	4. Ratliff Situation

**Chapter 4: Ratliff Situation**

* * *

**Ratliff is in a sticky situation.**

* * *

Ratliff you to get money from this guy in the mob and he never gave the guy back

his money so that's the plot.

* * *

Mob guy: Where's my money!

Ratliff: I don't have it!

Mob guy: Then I guess I have to kill you

Mob guy puts the gun to Ratliff head

and then Ratliff punches him and then

Ratliff runs and the guy finally catches

up to Ratliff and he shoots and then

it hits Ratliff in the chest and then

the guy runs off

Ross and Rocky walk outside and

see Ratliff on the ground.

Ross: Ratliff! Ratliff! Ratliff!

Rocky runs into the building

Rocky: Guys! Ratliff got shot!

Everyone runs outside and Vanessa gets

Tyson and Sally and they all see Ratliff

Rydel: Ratliff! Oh My Gosh someone call the hospital!

* * *

**So Much For A Rydellington moment.**

**This Chapter did not really have romance and it was kinda short**

**Next Chapter: He Was A Good Man**

**This chapter Staring: Ellington Ratliff, Mob Guy, Ross Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Rydel Ratliff, Vanessa Marano, Tyson Marano-Lynch, Sally Ratliff**

***FOR THE RECORD RYDEL AND RATLIFF GOT MARRIED***

**Hello guys I hope you don't hate for doing this.**


	5. He Was A Good Man

**Chapter 5: He Was A Good Man**

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for freaking you out about the title Ratliff is not dead**

* * *

Calum: Ratliff was a good man

Ross: Ratliff not dead

With Rianessa

Riker is drinking alcohol

Vanessa: Riker are you okay

Riker: I'm fine

Vanessa: I think your just-

Riker: Don't tell me what to do!

Riker walks out the hospital

Ross and Laura walks over to Rydel to comfort her.

Ross: Are you okay sis

Rydel: Yeah, but how did this happen

Laura: No one knows

Ross: Where's Sally and Tyson

Rydel: Ryland is watching them

After a while everyone is in Ratliff room and Laura still in the waiting room and

then Riker walks in drunk

Laura: Riker

Riker: I'm sorry Vanessa

Riker thinks Laura is Vanessa

Laura: Vanessa? Sorry about what?

Riker then kisses Laura because he thinks that she's Laura

and then Laura pulls away smacking him.

* * *

**Don't worry guys there will not be any Riaura in this story he was drunk and he though she was Vanessa**

**This Chapter Staring: Ross Lynch, Calum Worthy, Laura Marano, Rydel Ratliff, Riker Lynch, Vanessa Marano**

**Couples Pairing In This Chapter: Rianessa, Raura, Riaura (not that much)**

**Next Chapter: Some Things We Don't Talk About**


	6. Some Things We Don't Talk About

**Chapter 6: Some Things We Don't Talk About**

* * *

**This goes out to people who ship Rockliff this is more like a bromance.**

* * *

Rocky walks into Ratliff room

Ratliff; Hey buddy

Rocky: Hey ... so how you feeling

Ratliff: A little better

Rocky: Listen buddy I know you feel like crap now but when you get

out of this hospital and we get back on tour you will feel great again

Ratliff: Thanks Rock

Ratliff gives Rocky a high five

Ratliff: Listen, Rock you have to do what you have to do

Rocky thinking: You know what Ellington is right and what I'm doing

with Maia is wrong.

Rocky goes to talk to Maia

Rocky: Maia can I tell you something

Maia: Yes

Rocky: What where doing is wrong and we have to end it

Maia: Fine whatever

Riker is still drunk but Vanessa does not really know he is drunk

Riker: Okay lets go

Vanessa: Okay

Riker and Vanessa are driving and Riker can barely see anything and Riker is coming close to a dead end and he still

not stopping

Vanessa: Riker! Riker!

Riker car sleds

* * *

**Hello guys I hope you enjoyed this the reason I stopped the thing going on with Rocky and Maia I wanted Rocky to be the good guy in this**

**story.**

**Friendships In This Chapter: Rockliff**

**Next Chapter: Make This Go On Forever**

**Don't worry guys nothing going to happen**

**Do you guys think Ross & Laura baby should be a boy or a girl**


	7. Make This Go On Forever

**Hello guys I think Ross and Laura baby will be a girl but witch name should it be Sarah or Stacey**

* * *

**Snow Patrol - Make This Go On Forever**

**Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
I can only give you everything I've got  
I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
But I still love you more than anyone else could**

Riker crashes into the dead end

Vanessa: This is all your fault

Riker: How is this my fault your the one that was screaming while I was driving

Vanessa: You know what Riker sometimes I wonder if you wanna be in this relationship

Riker is speechless he does not know what to say but he wants Vanessa to know how much

he loves her.

**All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight**  
**Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right**  
**This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long**  
**Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong**

Laura: Ross, Can I tell you something

Ross: Yes sure

Laura: Earlier tonight Riker kissed me

Ross: What! How could you let that happen why do you have to be so stupid!

Laura: Don't talk to me like that

Laura runs away crying

Ross tries to run after her and try to tell her he did not mean what he said

Calum and Rani walk up to Ross

Calum: What's wrong with Laura

Ross: I made a mistake

With Laura

Laura thinking: I need to leave now and have a better life for Tyson and my unborn child

instead of all this drama

**The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could**  
**First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything**  
**The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned**  
**The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love**

Ross: I need to go make this right

Ross goes driving off to look for Laura after he goes into him and Laura's house and he

sees Laura packing.

Ross: Laura where are you going

Laura: I need to leave

Ross: Why?

Laura: I don't think this is not a right place for me, Tyson and my unborn child

Ross: So your pretty much gonna have this child without me.

Laura: Yes

**We have got through so much worse than this before**  
**What's so different this time that you can't ignore**  
**You say it is much more than just my last mistake**  
**And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes**

Ross, Calum and Rani beat Laura to the train station

Laura walks over with her bags and Tyson with her

Laura: What are you guys doing here

Ross: Laura please don't leave me

Laura: I'm sorry it's for the best

Laura gets on the bus and then it drives off

Ross walks back into his car without saying anything and then she drives off.

**The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could**  
**First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything**  
**The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned**  
**The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love**

Ratliff walks into Ross house

Ross: Ratliff your okay

Ratliff: Yeah now I'm ready to go on tour ... Where's Laura and Tyson

Ross: Ratliff she left me

Ratliff: Aww man I'm sorry

Ratliff then walks out of Ross house

**The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could**  
**First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything**  
**The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned**  
**The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love**

**And I don't know where to look**  
**My words just break and melt**  
**Please just save me from this darkness _[x2]_**

**And I don't know where to look**  
**My words just break and melt**  
**Please just save me from this darkness _[x2]_**

Ross then pickup's the phone and then calls Laura

Laura message: Hey this is Laura

Ross: Laura I have to -

Laura message: I can't come to phone right now please call me later.

Ross hangs up the phone

Ross: She's gone

After a couple of days pass by R5 goes on tour and in the middle of ''Here Comes Forever''

Ross starts to sing his part of the song: Let's go home together Play our roles forever Let's grow old together

Ross stops in the middle of his song and then he starts to think about Laura

Ross: I'm sorry I can't

Ross walks backstage and then Ratliff starts singing the part that Ross was suppose to sing

Ratliff: Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever, girl

After the song everyone went backstage to check on Ross

Rydel: What's wrong

Ross: I don't know it just-

Ross then looks at Riker

Ross: You cause this

Ross is trying to attack Riker but then Rydel and Rocky's girlfriend Mackenzie is holding him back and then Ross walks outside then drives off and then he goes home in then he decided to call Laura and then Laura finally answers

Laura on the phone: Hello

Ross: Laura, I'm so glad to hear you voice

Laura: I miss you

Ross: Are you coming back

Laura: Ross, I don't think this is a right time for us

Ross: What we have a child together and your carrying my unborn child

Laura: I know but I think we should take a break

Ross: But Laura

Laura: Bye Ross

Laura then hangs up

Ross phone rang again

Ross: Hello

Director: Hey Ross we have decided to make a Austin and Ally movie can you get Laura

Ross: Umm


	8. Ross, Laura, and there second baby

Couple of weeks have pass by Laura and Ross finally had the baby..

Ross and Laura are in there hospital room after a while everyone they know there friends, there family walk into

there hospital room.

Riker: Where's my niece?

Laura hands the baby to Riker

Rydel: So what's her name

Ross: Sarah

Ross: Tyson

Tyson walks up to Ross

Laura: Meet your new baby sister

* * *

After a couple of days Ross and Laura finally get out of the hospital and they could go home and take care

of Tyson and Sarah and then Rydel and Rocky put Tyson and Sarah in the car and then Ross stops Laura

Ross: Laura can I tell you something

Laura: Yes

Ross: We have two kids together, Laura I want to be with you my whole life

Ross gets on one knee

Ross: Laura Marano, will you marry me

Laura: Yes

Ross and Laura hug and everyone have heard them and then everyone starts to congratulate them.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this story but sadly the next chapter is the last chapter.**

**This chapter is staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Lynch, Rydel Ratliff, Riker Lynch **

**Next Chapter: The Wedding You Would Never Forget**

**Couples Pairing In This Chapter: Raura**

**Hello guys I just telling you guys and I will remind you the next chapter there will be a The Story Of The End/ What A Ending third sequel coming in April.**


	9. The Wedding You Would Never Forget

**Sadly this is the last chapter of ''What A Ending''**

* * *

It's the day of Ross and Laura wedding they been planing for months now and Raura fans been tweeting about it since they found out about the news and Raura fans been waiting for a Raura wedding before they even got together since they were close friends and now today is the day they finally get married

Ross is at the stand and then Laura walks in and her father holding her hand down and shes with Rydel and Vanessa and then she finally gets to where Ross is and then Rocky gives them the ring and then the pierce says you are now Mr. and Mrs. Lynch, you may kiss the bride and then Ross and Laura kiss and people are screaming Raura! Raura! and then later that night Rocky walks into another room and then he sees Mackenzie kissing another guy

Rocky: What the hell!

Rock then starts fighting the guy that was kissing Mackenzie and then she breaks it up

Rocky: What were you doing with that guy!

Mackenzie: Rocky i'm sorry it's over

Mackenzie leaves the wedding after she leaves Ross starts talking in the mike:

Ross: Hello guys me and Laura are so happy to finally to be married but one day this song is for the little kids that we have ''The New Generation''

**One of Ross and Laura friends starts singing ''Our Generation'' (A song I do not own Disney and Shake it up own)**

**Rock rock it we rock rock rock it (4x)**

**Get it right, time to shine, gotta step up couse' it's our night**  
**Cheers cause were here**  
**Starting a new page with no more fears**  
**Yeah**

**We can make the change it's our generation**  
**Nothings in our way, it's our generation**  
**Yeah**  
**You gotta start with you helping nobody else**  
**You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel**  
**Time is in our hands, it's our generation**

**Rock rock it we rock rock rock it (4x)**

**Share the loud through the crowd**  
**Together we got this right here right now**  
**Cause it's ours on our own**  
**We found a connection that feels like home**

**We can make a change it's our generation**  
**Our generation**  
**Nothings in our way, it's our generation**

**You gotta start with you helping nobody else**  
**You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel**  
**Time is in our hands, it's our generation**

**Shoaoo (3x)**

**It's our generation**

**We can make a change it's our generation**  
**Nothings in our way, it's our generation**

The song ends and everyone starts clapping and then Rocky walks outside and then Rocky sees a little boy that could be four years old and Rocky looks at that little boy thinking about how he looked when he was younger and realized that the little boy looks just like him when he was young and then the little boy his name is Kyle walks up to Rocky and then he says to Rocky:

Kyle: Hey daddy

* * *

**I just gave you a hint of what the third sequel named gonna be ''Our Generation'' it's coming out in April and thank you for reading this story.**

**This chapter staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Lynch, Rydel Ratliff, Rocky Lynch, Mackenzie Fisher, Kyle Lynch**


End file.
